


Yandere Simulator: The Shipping AU

by Sun_Kasai



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: All seperate stories, Eventually i made a whole Universe in YanSim with most Rivals dating each other, F/F, F/M, However i ended up getting requests for other Yadere Sim stories, I Don't Even Know, I just settled on making this all one collection to save time, I thought hey why not try and fit it in the same universe?, Okay let me clear something up, The power of requests and a writer who had to much time on their hands, This started as me just making a backstory for Osoro and an actual reason to like Taro, This went on and on, Well this is a thing i made, Which it actualy was, You can read once chapter as its own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kasai/pseuds/Sun_Kasai
Summary: Love is ain the air of Academy High. People left and right end up falling for one another in the most unexpected ways. From the Delinquent Queen to the Yandere... everyone gets a signifcant other...Okay i am just gonna be real with you all...Back when i was a fan of the game i thought up a story for my favorite Rival Osoro. People liked it and after reading a request i decided to make another story based on that request.Before i knew what happened i created this.Anyway hope you enjoy.





	1. The only one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there dear reader. My name is Sun Kasai and before you read this I believe I need to address something.  
> This story is actually pretty old by now. I wrote a lot of stuff over on Fanfiction. net and decided to expand over to Archive of our own too. This however... brings some problems. For example bringing around 30 different stories over. Ill be sitting here a while.
> 
> If you find some problems with my writing style rest assured that it gets better with time... at least I hope
> 
> There are probably a few weird phrasings but I wont correct it. I am proud of what I wrote even my mistakes so yeah. Ill go down with my mistakes.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Side NOte: This Chapter will ahve depictions of abuse so be warned

Osoro couldn't stop the shaking of her body as she hugged herself under the tree of the playground. Every day since she could remember the tree was like a safety blanket for her, shielding her from rain and snow. In a way she felt here more at home then with her parents.

The tree cared more for her then they ever did.

The 8 year old started crying again. Everyone but her seemed to have loving parents. The kind of parents who cared for they're children and played with them on the playground. All she got from her parents were bruises and hatred.

The day was clouded and it looked like it was about to rain. Not that the blonde girl cared. The sky was like a replication of her soul, dark and without any hope. Tears continued to stream out of her eyes, everything seemed so useless. Was this all that life had planned for her? To only feel neglect and Pain? She didn't know if she could take this anymore. She couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly she heard a Voice right next to her "Hey are you okay?" Osoro was scared at first, surprised at the new Voice in her life. Looking at the place next to her she found a boy around her age. He looked quite cute with his shady black hair and his gleaming eyes. The eyes were something that stood out the most for Osoro they were filled with genuinely concern and care.

Realizing that she just stared at the boy she chocked some tears back and said "I am okay". She didn't want to talk about her problems. It hurt too much to think of it.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you have a problem." Osoro was surprised at the concern of the boy. He seemed to actually care for her wellbeing. Maybe she could tell him about it, or atleast a part of it. "I'm lonely:" she admitted her head hanging low. The young boy felt bad for Osoro. He thought no one should fell lonely. Smiling he said "Well I'm here now right?"

Osoro was confused and looked up with teary eyes, finding a hand held in front of her. "My name is Taro". The blonde took her time to realize the situation. So this boy named Taro wanted to spend time with her? "M-My name is Osoro" she said taking the hand Taro held out.

"Osoro, that's a cute name." Osoro blushed a little at the compliment.

The rest of the day Osoro spend on the playground with Taro. Later that day his little sister Hanako came to the playground as well alongside a girl named Osana. Osoro however at more eyes for Taro. As it became late they all went home, Taro first bringing home Osana since she was the one nearest before accompanying Osoro next. His sister Hanako clinging onto him for the whole time. It was quite funny to watch and Osoro found herself laughing a little as Taro was trying to keep his sister from restricting his breathing.

And for once in her life she didn't fear the way back home.

It has been one year since her encounter with Taro and with the time Osoro gained something like hope. This feeling inside her was when she was near him was so warm and she wanted to feel like this forever. Having someone care for you, and appreciating your existence. The support he gave her was really a blessing for the girl.

Little did she now that she will need this support now more than ever.

"YOU LITTLE DISGRACE!" the drunk monster roared. Osoro was being shoved down the stairs. Her vision was hazy as she came to a stop. Wincing from pain she hurried to stand up, get away from her so called father. Her mother was already passed out from whatever pills she took so that was at least one benefit for little Osoro. There was only one person attacking her. However it seemed that her father was actively trying to replace the abuse of her mother with twice of his own.

Before Osoro could stand up the monster grabbed her blonde mane and dragged her to the Kitchen. "You don't deserve to exist you know that!?" She was slammed on the kitchen floor.

"We never wanted you!" a kick to the stomach.

"You were nothing but an accident!" a second one.

"Everything had to revolve around you! You made us ruin our career with your crying every night!" a third Kick. Osoros tears were streaming.

She raised weakly her head only to see the thing she called a father grabbing one of the kitchen knifes.

"You think I'm done yet. I'm NOT! I will hurt you as much as you hurt us! I will mark you as the scum you are!"

Before Taros mother opened the door this evening she never expected to fell that horrified. Standing on the house steps was a horribly injured girl with a bleeding wound on her check. She wasted no time bringing the girl inside and called out to her husband to bring the children too theyre rooms before bringing her a First Aid Kit. As Taro was however being dragged upstairs to follow his sister he caught a look at the girl his Mother was trying to treat.

"Osoro!" Taro screamed in shock and run towards her. His father first attempted to remove him again however Osoro was clinging to Taro the second he reached her. Seeing as the girl seemed to be dependent on Taro for now they decided to let the two stay like this. "What happened?" asked a very worried Taro. "He…he…" Osoro tried to say but she was too shaken to form any words.

Taro looked straight into his friends face. The first thing standing out was the big bleeding scar on her check. He didn't know how he should feel right now. A part of him was sad about whatever seemed to have happened to Osoro, another part of him was angry and wanted to punish whoever did this. But one thing was certain. He wanted to help her. "Don't let him do this again" she finally said. Taro was a little bit taken aback but still said "Don't worry. It's okay." He hugged her a little bit tighter.

"I take care of you."

After Osoros father stopped marking his daughter with the knife he left her there and went to bed, not paying her any more attention. Not able to handle anymore pain and abuse, Osoro went to the only person she could trust. She knew where he lived since she visited him sometimes in the last year. After she arrived and cried herself out on his shoulder his parents threatened her wounds a little and brought her to the Hospital.

Being young she didn't really knew what was happening, however with the time she would find out.

Taros parents had pressed charges on her 'parents' since they thought they were the one responsible for the young girls suffering. After some investigation the police arrested them for not only child abuse but drug use and several other crimes that came out to light. For the time the Investigation lasted she lived with Taros family and first felt what a real family should be about. Caring and protecting each other, which was why she was so sad about moving in with her uncle to another town. However Taro cheered her up with his smile and genuine words. He even made it possible for her to accept her scars and let her past go. She often found herself a promise he made towards her. Of meeting her again in the future and playing like they did back then.

Now 10 years later she moved with her uncle back to the very town she once meet the boy. The scars have developed to a sign of survived fights and she even became proud of them. Of being able to survive her past. She even found herself thinking of Taro and how he gently touched her check when looking in the mirror. Osoro found another type of family. The one her uncle had and eventually one she would become familiar with. The delinquents.

For Osoro the delinquents weren't just social outcasts. They protected each other just like a family does. Eventually the gang her uncle often hung out with had gladly accepted her in they're rings. Osoro became something like they're mascot and enjoyed herself in they're company. Some of them made jokes about paying her up bringers a visit should they ever come out of prison. Not that she really found herself thinking about them that much.

So it was only natural that Osoro would step in if someone would talk stupid things about her 'family', leading to her being expelled for 7 weeks. Now however the 8 week arrived and she couldn't wait to meet them again.

Searching for them she didn't notice the boy she ran into.

Both of them fell to the ground. The delinquent being quit angered at the 'Attacker'. She was about to go lecture him she recognized his face. From the shock of his face she could tell he was surprised to see her.

"Osoro"

"Taro"

"Hey Osoro! Good to see you again boss!" There moment was cut short when her family had catched a sight of her and helped her up. Snapping out of the little shock she greeted them with a cocky smirk.

"Hey you baka!" screamed a pigtail haired delinquent,"What do you thought just running into our boss like that". Taro was now actually quit afraid but just as she was about to grab him by the collar of his shirt, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her by her pigtails. "Its enough!" Osoro reacted quit harshly. This made the other delinquents quit literally froze in there tracks. Osoro doesn't usually snap like that. Except if it was for someone she cared about. They made the mental note to ask her later, as she ordered them to go back to the incinerator and meet up in a couple of minutes.

Now it was just her and Taro. There was something like a comfortable silence between them but it bugged Osoro to no end. She wanted to say something. Anything! But Taro was quicker then her.

"Its good to see you again." He said with a caring smile. The same smile that always helped her tears to dry faster. "Listen the last few weeks have been quit strange. Could we maybe…you know…hang out later and catch up?"

"This sounds like a good idea." It was a lie. For her, it sounded like the best idea in all of humanities everlasting evolution.

Then the bell rang and they parted ways. For now. Osoro watched Taro go into his class. Her feelings suddenly overwhelming her. She thought about theyre Past, filled with comfort and first experiences, Present, of the two of them reconnecting after so long.

And for a short moment, she thought about the future.

And about family.

This was the moment when she decided that this was the last time they would have to meet again. Because she won't ever leave his side again. She wanted…no…needed Taro in her life. With a last thought in her head, she made her way to the other delinquents.

"This boy… he is the only one.

The only one I'll ever love."


	2. The School Witch and the Council President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megami Saikou believed in reality. Oka Ruto believes in the Occult. They shouldn't Fall in love. Or should They?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have anything to say. Honestly i just want to get these chapters done with already. I have a lot more to do to really cout this account as mine so... yeah. sorry but there wont be any real notes for this.

From young age, Megami Saikou was always told the way to success. Her father was a wise man and told her everything she needed to know in order to one day lead her family's empire. Be the leader in whatever spikes your interest, never back down until you achieve youre goal, never hesitate when action is required and most importantly, be and stay in control of yourself. Megami Saikou lived by these rules and it already brought her success in her young life. Never once was she outclassed as the leader of the students council, never did she backed down when somebody was foolish enough to challenge her, never did she hesitate and never NOT EVEN ONCE was she out of control.

So…, WHY IS IT HAPPENING NOW!?

These were the thoughts in Megamis head as she observed another student in her class. This girl had black hair down to her shoulders and wears sleeves, aswell as thigh high stockings, both featuring a spiderweb pattern. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver spider adorning the front. Her purple eyes looked shyly down to her hands, nothing unusual. She always looked like she didn't sleep the whole night, probably she read some Creepypastas or searched some things about Demons or played another walkthrough of Corpse Party, as the leader of the Occult Club.

This was Oka Ruto. Just being herself. However it bothered somebody. A certain Heiress to the Saikou Corp to be precisely.

Megami had no idea how but she found herself being strangely interested in the Shy girl. In a way that made her not feel like she was in control of herself. All she could think about since she came back to school was this adorable little Goth two seats in front of her. Why? SHE HAD ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA! Making matters even worse were the ways she thought of her. It was nothing to perverted, she had some class! But it did involve things like sharing lunch, walking together in the schoolyard; arms intervened like two lovely snakes. Not to mention this little dream from Yesterday night involving her, Oka and the Cheery Tree.

It probably started right on the first day, as she was about to begin her duty as the students council president again. She attended School via Laptop, because her father decided to take her along to a business trip to some partners in Germany. It was meant to be her first experience in the 'real' world. Megami actually quit enjoyed it. Business partners out of Germany, England, Italy and America found themselves discussing projects, but exchanging some experiences aswell. Attending class was pretty difficult however, but when she attended school it was already afternoon, so that was a plus.

After travelling back home, the first thing she did was asking other council members in what for a condition the school was and if there were any very important things she missed. Surprisingly, there were a lot quit noteworthy events, one being the delinquent Queen warming up to some boy who actually kissed her under the Cheery Tree. She honestly assumed this to be a joke, until she saw with her own eyes how they shared a Bento. Then there were the news of Kokona and Saki actually outing themselves as a lesbian couple, after having the same magical Kiss. This was met with surprisingly lots of acceptance. It made her happy to see the two girls be actually happy around each other. Maybe this was the reason she was having these kind of Dreams. She was just jealousy because she never had this kind of Connection with somebody.

Now don't get her wrong she actually had a loving up growing. She just was always pretty organized in her life. She never planned to find herself someone special so it never really bothered her, but now, with so much happy couples surrounding her, she was…let's say curious.

Then came Oka. It was the meeting of the student council and the Club leaders, when she first saw her again. She had a feeling that she changed in a way. Oka somehow seemed just more outstanding then the rest. Now this wouldn't be much of a problem if it weren't for two reasons. Surprisingly not because of her parents. Being tolerant towards others, was surprisingly good for the business, but back to the topic.

One: Even if she was the most popular girl in the school, pretty much everyone was at the very least afraid of her. Her natural authority made them cower before her. Even if Megami were to ask Oka out, she would probably just feel cornered and forced, if she even would accept. A well-made plan, one of her specialties, could probably take care of this. But then there was still reason number two.

Two: Ugh…they were pretty much polar opposites. Megami was confident, Oka was shy. Megami believed in reality, Oka believed in the Occult. They were as different as it could get.

On the other Hand, opposites attract.

That thought was the final straw for Megami. She WILL take action.

Just as the bell rang the Saikou already formed a plan to gain the affection of Oka. She had to at least try.

Oka went quickly outside, avoiding eye contact with everyone and fleeing into the safety of her Club. Just before Oka could enter it, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, Oka stared into light grey eyes, looking analyzing and collected at all times, a mane of silver hair adorning her head. Oka gulped at starring in the Face of the Students Council president. "H-Hi…" Oka stuttered. Megami was, of course, much more confident in this aspect. "Hello Oka Ruto do you have a moment of your time to spare." Oka couldn't help but blush while nodding. What could THE Megami Saikou want from her?

"I've been meaning to get more in touch with the different Clubs, in order to successfully advise and help them in the future. I wanted to start with yours." "Why us?" Oka asked, barely hearable. "The Occult is something, that has been in my personal interest for a long time and what I know the least about. Something I intend to change. You, being an expert in this topic likely could help me out."

Its not like she was lying. Someone in the Occult was in her interest

Said someone was at a loss for Words. THE Megami Saikou was asking HER to teach her about the Occult!

"I…I gladly do! B-But…won't this give you problems with the C-Council?" That Oka was actually worried for her was actually amusing and sweet for Megami. "The council has today of. Don't you worry about anything. I have everything perfectly planned."

Nodding, Oka decided that it was best to keep quiet, before she would embarrass herself even more. Opening the door she led Megami into the Club Room. The other club members were just as shocked as Oka was but Megami wasted no time explaining her business and the Club just treated her as a guest. Oka personally handed her a robe, while the others got ready. "Perhaps the World isn't such a dark and lonely place after all." She whispered. This little sentence was enough to make Megamis Heart skip a beat.

With the Moon being in the right position, the Rituals were about to begin. Megami watched as Oka quoted line after line out of an old looking book. The shy goth was suddenly appearing much more powerful and confident. It was captivating for Megami, who simply stared at her, while the other club members spoke after their leader.

As the Rituals were over, with no success, the club started to leave. Oka was this time alone. Shin had to be home early today, so she had to clean up without him.

Well, Oka thought she would be alone. Megami stayed and helped her with it, despite the goth insisting that Megami really didn't need to help her. Just joining them for today was already kind enough. The Occult Club was always told to be consisting of nothing but freaks, so someone like Megami Saikou joining in their activities, was really helping the Clubs popularity.

Megami decided it was time to fulfill the next part of her plan.

"So Oka, tell me, how did you ended up being interested in the Occult?" Oka was surprised by the sudden question and…a little bit worried.

"Do you really want to know?" "Yes." came the reply. "I don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing." Oka said as she folded the last Robes and put them away. After that she turned around…to be only mere inches away from Megami! "Oka please…" Megami said putting a hand on her left shoulder all while wearing a reassuring smile, "You can tell me."

When there was one thing Megami really enjoyed about being a Saikou, then it was without question the effect she had on people. This has brought her and her other family members to great success, by being able to gain almost anyones trust. It was like the Saikous had an Aura that made those who oppose them fear them and those who are in peaceful terms with them, feel secure in theyre presence. Like they would be protected. The same kind of Aura worked now it's magic on Oka.

Sighing, Oka closed her eyes and said "I don't feel alone." This was actually catching the Saikou of guard, not that she showed it. "I was always bad around people. Until I opened the club I was always alone, it was not until I met Shin and the others that I actually started connecting with people. The thought of something beyond this world existing, maybe watching as we life our lifes. Thinking about that…made me feel…less lonely." Megami let this all sink in her head. Now she understood why something inside her was so drawn to the Goth. They were more alike then she wanted to admit.

Having such natural authority like Megami had, was sometimes more of a burden then what you might think. She never felt the urge to be with a person on an even level. She was just used to commanding, leading. She never had a best friend because of that. Just like Oka, Megami has experienced loneliness in her past, only in a different way. Her comfort was the thought of influence she had on others life, Okas was the thought of something beyond this life.

"I know i-it is stupid but it always h-helped me…hey w-w-what are you…?"

Megami carefully took the Goth in a hug, something that clearly seemed to startle Oka. Before she even could try to wiggle her way out of Megamis grip, the Council President started to speak.

"It's not stupid. It may seem strange to others, but not to me. It gives you strength and brought you friends and brings passion into youre life. Anything that can a person give even one of this things, is something to hold onto." Oka was moved by the genuine words of the untouchable Megami Saikou. Tears slowly made theyre way into her eyes, she hugged Megami in return, who smiled a little as the wished reaction of the Goth. Her plan was already working perfectly.

During the next Month Megami and Oka have spend a lot more time together. They almost acted like these best friends you see in every second anime. They ate lunch together, added -Chan to each other's name, walked home together…well actually a Limousine was bringing Oka to her home and then Megami to her own, but it was basically the same.

Surprisingly the two shared a couple of hidden passions, for example a love for Indie Games like Undertale and Favorite Anime shows like Hell girl, Danganronpa or Mirai Nikki, were re-watched with added company. The Council President even went as far as moving her locker next to Okas in order to be closer to the School Witch. This growing relationship was not unnoticed by the other students. The Occult Club Members started to see the effects Megami had on there Leader and welcomed her as a welcome guest whenever she visits them. The students Council always smiled a little to themselves when they saw them spending lunch together. Nobody seemed to be actually surprised or bothered. On the other hand… it was by far not the most unusual thing in a schoolyear were already two lesbians outed themselves and were the most feared delinquent started acting like a….well schoolgirl in love.

Megami decided it was time for the last part of her plan. It was Friday afternoon and soon all students would be going home. According to an urban legend, this time of the week the Magic of the Cheery Tree would now unfold. Said Legend already has proven itself to be true several times this Year, so it was only natural that Megami Saikou would try to turn the odds as much in her favor as possible, if she wear to ask her the one question that has been bugging her since she came back. It's funny…it seemed that an eternity has passed since then.

Megami had everything under perfect control. She had spend two hours creating the best lines of Poetry on the best Pink Paper she could find, she had all the events the Council had to take care of solved days before and had an reservation in one of the best restaurants of the town afterwards. There was absolutely nothing that could have stopped her now, so she walked with a confident smile to her Friends locker.

However, there was one thing that actually stopped her dead in her tracks. This being a pink paper taped on her locker.

Megami looked at the note, wondering who could have written it, only to be shocked at the words the letters combined spelled out.

To Megami

-From Oka

Suddenly Megamis fingers started to tremble as she opened the paper. She was not in control anymore! But despite that…she felt strangely excited.

Oka waited anxiously under the tree. The sun started to set, illuminating the School in a golden light. To say Oka was nervous would be a huge understatement. Is this really a good idea? Before she could further doubt herself she saw her friend walk up the hill.

"Now or never." She thought to herself. As Megami finally arrived at the top of the hill, Okas words were however stuck in her troth. "Hello Oka-Chan You wanted to speak to me here." Said Megami.

"Yes…" said Oka. For a few minutes none of them said anything, until Oka took all of her bravery to say what has been on her heart for so long.

"Megami-Chan… I really enjoyed the Time I spent with you…you were so kind to me…completely different from what I expected… I… I'm grateful for that a-and… w-why is this so hard!" Oka cursed under her breath. This was way harder then she expected! Megami meanwhile, listened to the Witch. She didn't want to take this away from her so she wanted to let her do this on her own and for once threw her planning away. Right now however, she was actually worried for Okas health.

"I… you showed me new things…how to see normal things in a new light." Megami could see cold sweet making stains in Okas clothing.

"I… never felt like that for anyone before… at first I was afraid, b-because I never wanted to be h-hurt…" Okas legs looked like they couldn't support the girl anymore.

"B-But I knew that you were different… you were loyal and kind to me all the time… so organized and in control… I thought I didn't deserve your kindness… you are so much I could never hope to be… and e-even if I now ruin everything… I just need to say… I need to do… I… I knew I needed to earn this… to make the first step… to proof myself to you… " Oka looked like she was about to pass out.

Megami couldn't look at this anymore. She HAD to do something. This whole thing was torture for Oka.

"So… I want you to know… I l-l-." Megami caught the girl in her Arms. Okas legs finally gave in. For just a moment they stood there, Oka finding comfort in the silver haired girls arms, until Megami whispered "I know what you are about to say Oka-Chan." And gave her a passionate kiss.

It seemed like time itself stopped for Oka. She just enjoyed the moment. The Pattels of the Cheery Tree were moved by the Wind around the two girls. It was truly like a moment out of the most beautiful Fairy Tails. They were trying to tell the other theyre own messages through this kiss. Oka wanted to say everything she just said and never thought to be brave enough to say it. Megami wanted to show the girl just how precious she was for her and that she doesn't have to proof herself

As they finally looked back into each other's eyes, a smile on theyre faces, they said as one.

"I love you."


	3. Stage Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kizana, the experienced actress. Osana, the newbie of the Drama Club. What will happen if These two are chosen for the Main roles in the new school play. If we are already at it... what if this play would be called: Rosalia and Juliet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through!

William Shakespeare has, without any doubt, earned his place, as one of the best Authors and Poets the World has ever seen. Be it Works like Antony and Cleopatra, A midsummer Nights Dream or The Merchant of Venice, Shakespeare has forever changed the World of Literature in a way most Authors could never hope to do. But one of his arguably most beloved and greatest Works, was probably Romeo and Juliet.

The Story about the tragic couple, has moved the Hearts of entire Generations and was adopted into many plays, in hope of achieving the beauty of the Original.

"Sometimes I wonder," thought Kizana Sunobu as she prepared herself for the Show.

"Did Shakespeare ever thought that Romeo and Juliet would one day be called Rosalia and Juliet?"

Yes, the well-known Akademi High School, which presented the Story of the Couple from Verona since years, was about to present the World one of Literatures greatest works as a Message for Acceptance for Homosexuality.

It all started a week ago. The Students Council President herself had the Idea of changing the work Shakespeares like, in order to encourage the newfound Homosexual couples and represent the Akademi High as a School with Tolerance and diversity (and absolutely not because her girlfriend got embarrassed when the duo was caught kissing in the Occult Club.)

Kizana, who had the role as Juliet already planned for her, was granted the Chance to Argument about this sudden change in the Program. The Drama Club President however, actually was intrigued by this Idea. Her thought process was, that every successful Actor or Actress had to challenge themselves in new ways to reach there full potential. Since she dreamed of Achieving this goal, since she started to watch her first Dramas on Stage, she was more then on board with this change and hey, if she could help some people along the way… anyone wins.

She was just finished with getting her Makeup done and decided to pay a visit to the Newbie in the Group. The one who would play the Role as Rosalia. Said girl sat on a chest with some leftover Equipment, still reading her text for a last time. Her long orange-red hair, formed in two pigtails, fall behind her back, leaving her nervous face open to the World. This girl was the Tsundere of the School, Osana Najimi.

Osana had entered the Club about a week ago. She decided, after Taros rejection of wanting to be more than just friends, that she left out allot of things in her life and she wanted to fix this. In order to do that, she joined various clubs and finally found herself being a quit good actress. Actually, she was that good that she was offered the Role as Rosalia at the first try. This made the purple haired Club Leader quit interested in the girl. She saw something like a younger version of herself, so much Talent but still so green behind the ears. Therefore, the usual arrogant Actress ended up being friends with the Tsundere, giving her some much needed advice when needed and sometimes, just enjoying the company.

Kizana walked over to her friend and made some last efforts at fixing some loss Hair strands. The girl the hair belonged to seemed to actually calm at the touch, which was much needed.

"Hey Osana-Chan… still nervous?" Kizana asked, already knowing the Answer. Osana sighed a little and admitted: "Yeah a little bit, but its not like it's a big deal…no need to worry you dummy!" Kizana just smiled at the behavior of the newbie. She could see right through it though. "It's okay newbie, just remember our lessons and you will be doing just great." Stated Kizana, finally finished with fixing Osanas hair, said girl saying a small thanks. Then, it was Showtime.

The stage was filled with all kind of equipment to perfectly resemble a festival atmosphere. Tybalt just had his talk with Capulet and now it was time for the first meeting between Romeo, upps… Rosalia and Juliet. Kizana was wearing a black dress with gold accents and Osana was wearing a white dress with silver accents. It resembled the Duality of the Two families and, as a little bonus, showed of the girls bodies in a way that was not too much. Both actresses were completely in there rolls. Osana was taking Kizanas hands in hers and started talking her text, all anxiety gone. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Kizana was actually really impressed by the seriousness Osana was approaching this play. Her acting was as much on point as hers. The two had found a worthy partner, for there play.

"Good maiden, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that maidens hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, maiden, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Kizana could even while being blended by the Lights see the amazement written in the faces of the Audience.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She said, acting a little bit shyly for added effect. Then Osanas reply came: "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

Then Osana took Kizana close to her and kissed her on the lips.

The Audience cheered at this lovely moment. What they would never know however, was the effect this Kiss had on the girls themselves.

It seemed like time froze around them, even if the iss only lasted for around ten seconds. Finally pulling back, the two girls gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

However, this wasn't played anymore.

Kizana just looked into Osanas bright eyes and then without any hesitation, acted for once against the script and kissed her again, drawing even more cheers from the Audience. The heat the Lamps were shining down on Kizana seemed to increase. She started to feel sweaty and nervous, something she hasn't felled since her very first performance. It seemed like she was having some kind of Stage fright. This was terrifying her, but exciting her all the same. She felt obligated, to play now better than ever for this night, even if kissing these lips felt better than all the plays she had been in so far.

The Last scene was made, the last curtain fallen, the last cheers silenced and now the actors and actresses were refreshing themselves, all the while complementing each-others work on and behind the Stage. Two actresses in particular complemented each other on there work.

"This felt amazing!" said an excited Osana. "The Adrenaline on the stage, the cheers of the People, I now really understand why you like it so much!" Kizana could do nothing but smirk and retaliate the girls compliments. However, neither of them wanted to address the big elephant in the Room.

There was more than just acting in this play. Both of them felt it, but none of them wanted to speak it out loud. When it comes down to it, in situations like these, even the best actress or the most grumpy Tsundere just isn't able to handle such raw emotion.

Well, there is always the Aftershowparty.


	4. Dark Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls with Darkness in there hearts. One craving the kill, one craving the emotions.What happens if these two tainted souls met? Let's find out shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done...

I know that I'm not a good person.

I dream of things others would be disturbed by. Terrifying Nightmares for others, are for me like the most delicious of Sleep bringers.

I am Numb to things, that would others scar for life. I can look at dead bodies without even flinching and

And of course… I wish other things then the 'Normal' Person. See…were others may wish for a loving family one day, or the reciprocation of there feelings, I only want to do one thing and one thing alone.

Kill.

It is in my blood. My father has it, his father has it, his Grandmother had it, her Grand-grand Father had it and so on. In fact some of our ancestors were actually Assassins for the Japanese Emperor.

However there are some rules to this as my father always said. We need to control our urge to kill ,we should not get to emotional with Death, neither in a good or a bad way. Don't be shocked but don't be excited. A satisfaction and feeling of accomplishment, that is the perfect emotion to strive for after a successful kill.

Which is probably the reason I never was allowed to kill my first target so far.

I was just too fascinated by death. The power of taking someones life. He said he had this problem as well. You would grew out ofit when the time comes, with him it was the first kill. His excitement had been great and then disappeared after a couple of hours, finally giving him rest and being able to function as this highly professional killing machine he is today.

But the first kill needs to mean something. It must be about or with somebody special to you. In fact this was the way he really knew he was destined to be with my Mother (may she rest in peace). The first kill they did together, some old fart who taught it was nice too touch her in the Subway. Too bad that she was already in a relationship. This was the moment they knew they were meant for one another.

This is the beautifull thing about death. It makes everything so…INTENSIV.

I decided I couldn't wait anymore. I had to find somebody to kill and when I'm lucky somebody to kill with. I didn't want to wait anymore, I couldn't wait anymore.

So I enrolled to Akademi High. During my first few weeks I was alone at home. My father was not only working offensively but defensively as well. He was the Go to Bodyguard of a Client of his, therefore he had to travel to Germany for a while, alongside his client and his daughter. Her Name is Megami. I met her once. She is nice… too nice. I doubt she is willing for the dirty part of the Business. Once she is, I happily stay in contact with her once it is time for our Generation to replace the old one.

But back to the Topic, I was spending my first day at my new school, however instead of connecting I observed. Like the Hawk stalking its prey. I wasn't going to kill anyone of my new school, that would be an Amateur move. Too little room, no anonymity, I just did it because this is another rule my father told me. Be aware without being aware. So I observed some the Students of Akademi and found some pretty interesting information on some of the. The way Saki and Kokona stood to each other was definitely more then friendship. It didn't take a genius to find out that Oka was a shy person. Osoro was behind her Rough façade a fragile girl.

But there was one girl who caught my attention more then the others. Actually, I already knew her. Out of Pre-School. Ayano Aishi. I hated her.

Everything about her was angering me. She was always so distant, so emotionless. Id bothered me. Ever since I first saw her in middle School

But today it was different. This whole week, I saw a new and probably forbidden side of her. It started when I was seeing how she was poisoning a Tsunderes food for her best Friend. She continued to ruin meetings between them constantly throughout the week, which made him reject her confession on Friday. She willingly angered the Delinquent Leader, by insulting her group of Underlings so she would get suspended for causing trouble. She was utterly Crushing this Shy Occult Club Leader just with her words alone, completely destroying what little self-esteem she had left. She told the Drama club leader about how a boy she seemed to have felt something for, was actually hating theaters (I could see her cry in the bathroom afterwards.) These are just some of the things I know about.

I fell in love.

I completely misunderstood this girl! She was not some willing loner. In this body of an Innocent Schoolgirl resided an Evil Mastermind! Within just one week, she utterly crushed entire lives!

Needless to say I wanted to find out what was her motive. Why she did this! It must clearly be something big. Oh screw motive… I needed to find out anything about this girl!

Thankfully I had just the contact who could do that for me. She isn't willing to kill, but is more then fine with helping others in that. She never saw my face, I never saw hers. She was the first contact in the business I had made and so we were… well…lets say 'Close'. Her name was Info-chan.

She is a genius. She collected information of all kind and hacked herself into other networks as a hobby. We found each other the way you normally find each other in this business. My father was introducing the Contact system to me and so I spoke to somebody who knew someone, who has somebodys number and you know how this goes. Besides, my last Name Yami has quit an effect in the underground.

So I asked her what was up with her. She said that 'Ayano' was one of her clients and was causing some havoc on the schoolground for her goal. As I found out about her goal I thought Info was screwing me over. She was doing it for a boy! Can you imagine that? But then there was something else, Info told me she was a Aishi. This basically told me all I needed to know. She had the ability to kill, she just hasn't realized that yet.

So, why not kill two birds with one stone?

Or rather, two birds killing one worm.

I met her on top of the school, I told her everything I knew and made a compromise. I wouldn't tell Taro her little obsession, if she helps me with my first kill. She seemed to hesitate but seeing that I got her cornered she eventually complies.

Our target was quickly found, some old guy Info hacked the computer from. Before you think something like, poor innocent man, trust me he deserves it. The stuff Info found even made my Stomach turn around in anger and disgust. I won't say what it was, but lets just say… we might save a few girls lives with this.

He was quirrently spending his night in some bar, he always uses the same way home, through a dark alley. It was so easy!

What wasn't easy however was the waiting. We must have waited like an hour or something like that. So I decided I might aswell talk a little with my partner in crime. What was strange was, she was shaking. I actually thought for somebody who was so calculated in ruining others without violence, would be okay with the act of murder. I mean, was psychological pain not supposed to be worser then real pain?

Anyway, I eventually had a talk and found out why she was not killing anyone. Her answer was actually kinda cute. She doesn't want to kill because a Monster could never be loved. I was giggling a little at that, until she actually started crying a little. She said something about, first feeling nervous or something like that. I wasn't really prepared for that, I mean would you? Seeing as I had to do something I thought I might aswell just go all out. I wiped some of her tears away and said, "another Monster can." This seemed to have calmed her down, even if I might aswell have triggered the thought of her talking Taro into killing somebody. I just hoped she will dumb this prick after were done here. Somebody as nice as him, doesn't deserve somebody as evil as Ayano.

Then the target came. The Moment was over and we attacked swiftly. I stabbing him from behind, Ayano stabbing his legs so he couldn't escape. We kept stabbing into his body. At some point, we started to laugh.

The Intensity kicked in.

WE must have just stood there stabbing, kicking, punching the already dead corpse, until it finally died down.

I stopped laughing and Ayano followed quick. First we just stood there, before I had a gentle smile on my face. I was… satisfied…not so eager. The emotion my father always wanted me to achieve… I finally had it.

Looking back at my new Partner in crime, I saw the same look on her face as I probably had. She didn't seemed anxious or nervous. Not emotionless ether. It was the face of a person who just discovered something new about herself. Curious I asked "How do you fell?" her answer was interesting to say the least. She turned around, looked me in the eyes and with a now not faked schoolgirl smile she said: "I feel" before she eventually added a minute later, "I feel… anything".

I knew from that very moment that we shared a bond. She actually didn't follow around Taro anymore, rather being curious about my life or general Schoolgirl stuff. It even surprised Info, who at this point seemed actually happy with the way things turned out (I really don't understand this girl).

I eventually understood why she was being around me now so often. Now sharing this dark Secret made her open to reveal some secrets she had from her past. She never felt anything and when Taro helped her up that day they met for the first Time, she just overreacted and thought he was the only thing that could make her fell something.

Well, I'm glad I could prove her wrong. After all, Taro doesn't deserve somebody so evil inside. But I do.

Yes, she became my Girlfriend. Like my father, I to found the person I belonged to through the art of killing. Ten weeks after the kill, she confessed to me under the tree, stating that she thanked me for making her fell normal and that she never wanted to lose it.

Well… neither do I.

My Dad took it surprisingly well, the second he realized the look in my Red thin eyes, he already could tell what happened. He told me he was never so proud of me and that he thinks its beautiful that I found my Soulmate the same way he found his. He is quit emotional in this aspect.

Ayanos Mother was overjoyed. She was just happy that her daughter had a Senpai to call her own. I could actually tell that her Dad was happy as well (even if it was probably for the reason that Ayano didn't act like his wife around him).

See, ican understand that a lot of you might think this is just a thoroughly messed up story and not the way somebody should fall in love and I agree to that.

However, this does not count for People like us.

I know im not a good Person.

She knows she is not a good person.

And this is why our love is purer then most of yours will ever be.

We share more than the light, we share and embrace our darkness.

The darkness of our Hearts.

Two Dark Hearts beating as one.


	5. Cupcakes and Work out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Asus teasing has an actual effect on Amai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! HAHA! Finally i got all of these down!
> 
> Ill be honest with you all. While i did once like the game... i am not really a fan of it anymore. However i once was and created these for it and i am still happy about what i wrote. So that being said...
> 
> I know some of my stories might be cringy or just weird or something like this but... well i put work in this. I enjoy writing and thinking up stories. And i stand to what i write.
> 
> Well i hope you enjoyed this little collection of mine.

The Cocking Club was one of the most beloved Clubs in all of Akademi. There was really nothing to hate about it. It's members were nice and lovely people, they often handed out handmade food to the students and of course, the cherry on the Cake, was theyre Club Leader. Amai Odayaka.

The brown-haired girl, who always wanted to bring a smile on other people's faces with her baked goods, was currently however in a sad mood. She had just been told by a girl, that a boy she had crushed on hated girls who cook. This hit the young girl surprisingly hard. She wasn't so much into him but it still hurt that somebody hated it so much when she would cook, so in order to cheer herself up she decide to do what she can do best. Cocking.

Right now, she was trying out a new Cupcake recipe she had invented herself. Amai was just about to put the final touch with the Icing, as suddenly a loud noise made the room crumble and led to hear spraying the Icing on the entire work plate. Turning around she saw a good friend of hers, standing in the Door was a girl a little bit older then her with blond hair and some sweet running down her face, probably from her last workout. The girl in question was the Sports Club Leader and Childhood friend of Amai, Asu Rito. The loud noise was obviously the door, being pretty much ripped open by the girls surprising strength.

"Hey there Amai-Chan!" Asu said cheerfully, before running up and pulling her friend in a hug. Amai was not that surprised by this, Asu was the kind of person who valued contact with anpother and instead just hugged back. Braking out of the hug Asu looked Amai in the eyes and could tell something was wrong. "You look sad. Did something happen?" she asked concerned. Nodding Amai answered "I'm fine, just a boy I was crushing on hates it when girls cook." Asu just scoffed, "Well it's his fault for being so dumb! I have actually just had a similar experience. A girl had told me that the boy I recently was taking interest in, was hating girls who do sport, like SERIOUSLY… Se-ri-ous-ly? If you ask me we don't need these Kind of Guys! There are still a lot of people out there who could love us just as who we are!" The blonde cheerfully explained. Amai was smiling a little. Asu just really knew how to cheer her up.

Rito continued: "In fact I can even think of some other cute boys just perfect for me. Maybe one of the Martial Arts Club boys, they at least know how to handle a challenge. On the other hand…" she whispered the last part and spoke into Amais ear:" I can think of some cute girls for me as well."

Amai sighed inwardly. It was really no secret that Asu was being flirty towards anyone around her. Everybody just took it as a part of her personality and stuck with it. Amai however, was one of the few who know the truth. Asu actually considered herself Pansexual and without any preference. However, around her friend Amai she showed a little more affection then towards others. She was always being Kinda attracted to the cook and Amai knew about it. It didn't bother her, she wouldn't have stayed friends with her otherwise but sometimes it makes her flustered.

Asu still had this shit eating grin on her face and leaned closer to Amais face "You have some icing on your check." She said before wiping it with her finger from Amais face sticking it in her mouth. Amai was blushing right now. The red on her checks only intensified, when Asu closed her eyes and actually moaned a little. "Sweet", she said as she was finished with her teasing, "but I don't know if it's the icing or…" before she could continue hse took a look at Amais face, which was not only red but had glazy eyes as well. Suddenly feeling guilty Asu asked with a worried voice "Did I, went too far?"

Amai shook her head "No, it's just…normally I can deal with your teasing but today…"

Asu pulled her in a hug again "I am sorry Amai-Chan. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." "Why do you like me?" Asu was shocked by this question "Why are you asking this? You are one of the kindest and most loveable people I know. You genuinely care for the people around you and are just too adorable not to love." Amai smiled at the words of her friend. "Thanks Asu-Chan"

They parted from they're hug again and looked at each other. Amais Heart was actually beating faster than usual. She decided that this was the time to ask something that was bothering her for quite some time. "Hey Asu-Chan. What would you do when I would say that I want to try the whole Lesbian thing out?" "R-really? You want to?" said an astounded Rito with a little hope in her voice.

"Well yeah" Amai answered "You have always been my friend and you just said all these nice things about me again and actually meant it."

Asu tried to play it cool," W-Well if you actually want " and failed miserably, "I would be good to guide ya into the Lesbo lifestyle homie"

"For Christ sake did I just actually say that out loud?! This was so cringe worthy." Asu thought but was interrupted by Amai

"I am interested yes, but I can't be right now." Asu was visibly confused by this, so she decided to let Amai continue explaining.

"I am not like you Asu-Chan, you know that. I can't just be above what other people say. If they wouldn't be ready to accept it… I just don't know how I would deal with it and it scares me. So I have a deal." Asu perked up. "If something really crazy happens, like REALLY crazy her in school, like the Delinquent Queen getting a boyfriend, then we can try. Nobody would notice some people trying to date each other when there is something else to gossip about. Would this be okay?"

"More than okay!" Asu was overjoyed. She had hoped that her teases would eventually work out, but she always doubted it! Now she was having a date!...Kinda, but hey, this is High School. Sooner or later something crazy will happen.

In the hyper active state she was in, Asu just decided to give Amai a quick peck on the lips. This blunt move made the cook blush like crazy. "I am more than looking forward to the next big school drama." Asu whispered in Amais ear, fully back in her teasing Persona. She quickly grabbed one of the Cupcakes Amai had finished, stating that she needed the Calories for her Work out and continued to walk out of the Cooking Club with an extra jump in her step.

Amai looked after her friend, still blushing and touching her lips. Smiling, she turned back to her Cupcakes and decided to fix the mess from earlier.

She would be looking forward to the next school drama as well.

**Author's Note:**

> SO... yeah thast a thing i made.
> 
> never underestimate the power of requests and a bored Author.
> 
> To make one thing clear I absolutely HATE child abusers. They are in my opinion something between cockroaches and worms. No wait correction, cockroaches and worms are better. You get my point.
> 
> Well here we have the first chapter. There is one for every couple mentioned in the Tags so... yeah.
> 
> I dont have much to say honestly. Hope you like this AU i made in a couple of days over a year ago.


End file.
